Excursion
by Rosiee
Summary: Isabella Swan déteste Edward Cullen.   Edward Cullen déteste Isabella Swan.  Ils sont partenaires de classe et devront travailler ensemble pendant plusieurs heures... Comment cela va-t-il se terminer ?  En crime parfait ? Ou bien en amourette ...
1. Chapter 1

Voilà ma première fiction, enfin, première que je poste sur ce site en tout cas ... Et ça fait trèèèèès longtemps que je n'ai plus écrit donc je suis très rouillée... :D Il faut m'excuser. :) Rien ne m'appartient, les personnages sont tous à l'excellente Stephenie Meyer, ... Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><p>

**D**éjà que je détestais les voyages de classe, alors si en plus je devais me coltiner Edward Cullen pendant 4 longues heures de car, là, je démissionnais. Nous devions voyager dans un centre qui traitait la biologie sous toutes ses formes et pendant le trajet, nous étions obligés de travailler sur les documents qu'allait nous distribuer Mr Screaver.

Ce matin, en me réveillant, en retard comme d'habitude, je n'avais pas imaginé que j'aurais passé une majorité de mon temps avec ces abruti. Si ça avait été avec Angela, j'aurais été bien plus heureuse.

Edward Cullen était une abomination. Il était magnifique, il était intelligent. Mais il ne parlait pas. Jamais. Aucun son ne sortait jamais de sa gorge. C'était atroce quelqu'un comme lui. Il n'y avait pas moyen d'avoir une conversation avec lui... Dès mon premier jour d'école, lorsque j'étais arrivé à Forks au divorce de mes parents, les seules paroles qu'il avait prononcées avaient été :

- _«Salut, je m'appelle Edward, ne t'avise pas de me parler, je veux réussir et ne veux en aucun cas être distrait par toi. »_

C'est ce qu'on appelle être clair. Clair, net et précis. J'avais alors bredouillé un simple :

_- «D'accord, je ne comptais pas te parler. »_

Et vive ma répartie !

Bref, j'avais donc prit la route vers le lycée à bord de ma vieille Chevy orange et rouillée comme chaque matin. Une fois arrivée au lycée, j'étais allée près de Mr Screaver pour lui demander la durée du trajet.

_« Bonjour monsieur »_, avais-je dit.

_« Bonjour Isabella. Que puis-je pour toi ? »_, m'avait-il répondu.

_« Je voulais juste savoir ... Combien de temps dure ce trajet ? Je n'aime pas trop les voyages en car. »_

_« 4 heures. Tu n'as pas un médicament ? Je pense que tu devrais te rendre à l'infirmerie afin de ne pas vomir sur ton voisin pendant le trajet ... »_

_« C'est sur qu'Angela ne serait pas très ravie ... »_

_« Vous serez à côté de vos partenaires de classe, Isabella. »_

C'est ainsi que j'avais appris que j'héritais d'Edward comme voisin durant le trajet.

* * *

><p>0ui, bon, c'est court comme premier chapitre. :D Mais si vous n'aimez pas ?<p>

Ca sert à rien de continuer n'est-ce pas ! :O

Donc voilà... Je posterai la suite quand j'aurai le temps, l'envie, l'inspiration, la motivation..

3


	2. Chapter 2

Voilà voilà le deuxième chapitre :D J'espère qu'il vous plaira, merci beaucoup pour vos messages ! Ca fait trop plaisir, et surtout, ça encourage, surtout après si peu de temps :)

L'histoire sort tout droit de mon imagination, mais bien sûr, les personnages appartiennent à l'excellente Stephenie Meyer !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p>En montant dans le car, j'inspirai profondément. Inspire. Expire.<p>

Je me plaçai tout au fond du car, espérant qu'Edward Cullen ne me ferait aucune remarque quant à mon choix, comme à son habitude.

Je m'assis contre la fenêtre, regardant Ben et Angela se bécoter comme si c'était encore le début de leur relation ... Ça faisait deux ans qu'ils étaient ensemble ! Je leur fis un bref signe de la main quand ils m'aperçurent.

« On aurait pas pu plus mal tomber, Swan. » Entendis-je.

Je tournai la tête et le vit. Il était habillé d'un simple t-shirt gris assez large – il faisait étonnement chaud aujourd'hui – et d'un jean foncé.

« C'est sur qu'il n'y a plus qu'à espérer que le car n'explose avant qu'il démarre, Cullen. », répliquais-je.

« Toujours aussi aimable, je vois. »

« En même temps, tu ne me laisses pas beaucoup l'occasion de l'être. Je dois te rappeler le ' Salut, je m'appelle Edward, ne t'avise pas de me parler, je veux réussir et ne veux en aucun cas être distrait par toi ' du début d'année ? », dis-je en prenant une grosse voix ridicule sensée être l'imitation de la sienne.

« Je ... Tu ... Ridicule, Swan. »

Pour un début, c'était un début. Et le car n'avait pas encore démarré ! Magnifique.

« Les enfants ! »

« Ouuuh, on n'est pas des enfants ! » Crièrent tous les élèvent du cars.

« Bien, taisez-vous, taisez-vous ! Un peu de silence. J'ai ici dans mes mains vos devoirs. Vous devez me les rendre en rentrant d'excursion. Vous veillerez à inscrire vos prénoms et noms dessus. Travaillez par deux, ne traînez pas. Faîtes passer. »

Chacun prit un exemplaire des 2o pages de devoir que le professeur venait de donner à Éric installé au premier siège.

Edward en prit un et prit un stylo dans son sac.

« J'écris, dit-il, parce qu'avec l'écriture que tu as, ça m'étonnerait que Mr Screaver sache lire. »

Quel tact. Cet homme était aussi sympathique qu'une porte de prison.

« Hm, grommelais-je. »

« Animal. »

« Pardon ? Qu'as-tu dit ? »

« Rien... »

Je déteste Edward. Je hais Edward. Edward m'énerve. Edward m'exaspère. Cullen est un enfoiré.

« T'es un enfoiré Cullen ! Dis-je, sans trop le vouloir, le voulant tout de même. »

« Hey ! Elle calme ses glandes la petite Swan ! J'ai rien dit. Rien. »

Petite, petite, je lui en foutrais moi des petites, je suis pas PETITE.

« Je ne suis pas petite. »

« Nan, mais t'es sacrément bizarre. Dit-il, un semi sourire aux lèvres. »

Folle. A la fin de cette journée, j'allais devenir folle. C'était surement à cause d'un Edward Cullen que l'on devenait cinglé, je ne comprenais pas comment toutes les filles étaient à ses pieds. Jessica et Angela passaient leur temps – quand leurs amoureux n'étaient pas dans le coin, bien sûr – à faire des compliments sur ce type. Bien sûr, il avait des yeux magnifiques. La couleur était indéfinissable, profonde, jolie. Il avait un visage angulaire, bien dessiné. Un nez droit, un front large. Quelques défauts devenant des qualités au fur et à mesure qu'on l'observait. Il mettait toujours des t-shirt amples mais on pouvait facilement deviner qu'il avait un torse bien dessiné et des abdominaux.

« Isabella... Pourquoi... Tu... Me... Fixes... ? »

« ... »

« Hey ! Petite Swan ! Arrête de me fixer je vais finir par croire que tu t'intéresses à moi ! »

BAM. Retour à la réalité.

« À toi ? Mon pire cauchemard. Non merci. »

« Bon. Ca fait vingt minutes que nous roulons, les autres ont déjà répondu à une bonne partie de leurs questions. On commencerait pas ? Dit-il, presque gentillement. »

« Je t'attends, moi. Dis-je, avec toute la mauvaise foi dont j'étais capable. »

Et c'est ainsi que nous passâmes une demi heure à travailler sans nous chamailler, sans nous hurler dessus, sans nous lancer des horreurs à la figure. Après les quelques heures de trajet, le car s'immobilisa enfin et notre professeur nous annonça que nous pouvions descendre. J'étais soulagée. J'allais enfin respirer, enfin retrouver des gens normaux avec qui je ne devais pas me surveiller sans arrêt. Mais ...

« C'est dommage, Bella, quand nous sommes juste tous les deux ainsi, tu sembles intéressante. J'aurais voulu en savoir beaucoup plus sur toi. »Me souffla-t-il dans le creux de la nuque, ce qui me fit frissoner tout le corps.

Je me retournai afin de lui demander ce qui lui prenait, mais déjà il était parti rejoindre le groupe. Décidément, Edward Cullen était un spécimen classé rare.

* * *

><p>J'ai quand même peut d'être nulle ! :P<p>

Dites moi ce que vous en pensez :D La suite arrivera d'ici une semaine ou deux parce que je pars en vacances :S Donc voilà, d'où je serai c'est impossible de poster... :s

Bisous bisous 3


	3. Chapter 3

En entrant dans le bâtiment, je fus émerveillée par les hauts plafonds et les gigantesques fenêtres en verre. Cela me rappelais tout ce que j'avais déjà pu voir dans les grandes villes, mais à la télévision. Je suivais le groupe, restant tout de même collée à mon amie Angela, répondant aux questions lorsqu'il le fallait et évitant Edward autant que je le pouvais.

« - Tu es bizarre, ça ne va pas ? Dit Angie. »

« - Si, si... Super, tout va super ! »

Je déteste mentir, mais je ne pouvais décidément pas dire à Angela « Oh, je suis bizarre parce qu'Edward Cullen veut me connaître un peu mieux. », c'est sûr qu'elle n'allait pas me lâcher d'une semelle et poser un millier de questions auxquelles moi-même j'étais incapable de répondre. Qu'avait donc Edward après moi ? Un être normalement constitué ne pouvait pas être très froid et passer ainsi à être très chaleureux, voire sensuel. Surtout sa voix, lorsqu'il lui avait parlé et qu'il avait été si proche. Ça avait été électrique entre eux. Mais là, je déraillais complètement. D'ailleurs, j'avais complètement perdu les autres. Merde.

« - Hé oh, Ben ! Angela ? Appelais-je. »

Silence. Rien. Pas une réponse. J'étais apparemment seule dans ce couloir. Mais depuis combien de temps airais-je seule ? Car en parcourant un peu les alentours, je ne vis personne. Je cherchai mon portable dans ma poche, mais je la trouvai vide. Double merde, je l'avais surement laissé dans le car. Mais quelle idiote ! Aucun instinct de survie ma parole... Je repris ma route à la recherche des autres, ayant des sueurs froides.

À présent, je courais presque tellement j'étais paniquée. Je ne trouvais même plus la sortie. Je ne trouvais même pas un garde, même pas un guide. Bon, reprendre son calme. Première chose à faire. Où étais-je ? Une pancarte m'indiqua que j'étais dans le département des sciences macroscopiques. Bien. C'est quoi une sciences macroscopiques ? Et quel est le rapport avec ce que moi j'étudie ? Et puis, ça se situe où ? Merde, merde, merde.

**BAM.**

Aïe. Quel est l'imbécile qui m'a foncé dedans ?

« - Putain ! Swan, tu fais chier, de ta faute je me suis perdu ! Bordel. Tu fais chier. »

Imbécile = Cullen, bah oui.

Ouiiiiiiiiiiiii , c'est méga court, mais la suite je la poste dans la semaine :D Je suis débordée ces temps-ci, débordée par l'école parce que ça ne va pas du tout et donc voilà j'essaye de m'en sortir. :) Vous comprendrez surement que je privilégie les cours aux fictions... :O Enfin bon bref, j'écris dès que je peux, même aux toilettes hum -' Je m'excuse vraiiiiiiiiiiiiment de publier si peu... J'ai honte ! :P

J'espère que vous aimer quand même un peu...

xoxo! Manon-Rosa 3


	4. Chapter 4

« - C'est la première fois que je suis soulagée de te voir, Cullen. _Dis-je sans le vouloir._ »

Merde, mais ferme-la des fois !

« - Mais t'étais passée où ? Ça fait deux heures qu'on te cherche, je sais même pas où sont les autres, du coup comme on devait bosser par deux je t'ai cherchée. Merde. »

Merde, c'était le mot de la situation, apparemment. « Merde » on est perdu, « merde » c'est Cullen qui me retrouve, « merde » ...

« - Ouais, bah... J'étais perdue dans mes pensées. Et j'ai dévié. _Dis-je, hésitante._ »

« - Dévie, c'est super malin. Vraiment super malin. Et je sais même pas si on a remarqué qu'on a disparu. Par ta faute. _Dit-il, légèrement hargneux._ »

« - Heu... »

Et ce fut la seule chose que je parvint à dire. Devant lui, je perdais mes moyens, je devenais bête, aussi bête que toutes les autres. Mais jamais je ne l'admettrais vraiment, jamais à voix haute en tout cas. Je me relevai et décidai de partir à la recherche du groupe.

« - Hé, tu vas où là, Swan ? _Demanda Edward en se relevant lui aussi. _»

« - Tu crois que je vais rester le cul par terre à attendre la chute des pommes ? »

« - Agressive. »

Je partis vers un couloir qui menait je ne sais où, Edward aux trousses, je tournai dans tous les sens.

« - Pourquoi il n'y a pas de panneaux ? _Demandais-je._ »

« - Parce que tu t'éloignes de plus en plus de l'entrée. »

« - Et comment je suis censée savoir un truc pareil ? »

« - ... »

Muet, l'homme. Non mais ! Qu'il cherche, lui.

« - Mais Swan, tu sais que ça fait trois fois que tu passes ici ? _Dit Edward après quelques tours. _»

« - Tu te fous de moi, c'est ça ? _M'énervais-je._ »

« - Non. Je ris juste beaucoup. »

« - Ouais. Tu te fous de moi, quoi. Je te déteste, Cullen. Vraiment, tu es l'être le plus détestable que je connaisse et ça ne changera jamais. »

J'étais maintenant face à lui et je le menaçais de mon petit doigt levé. J'avais sûrement l'air ridicule, mais au diable les manières, devant Edward Cullen, j'étais toujours ridicule.

« - Tu ne me connais même pas, comment tu peux juger les gens comme ça. Les préjugés sont faciles, Swan. »

Ce type avait une façon de me casser que je n'aimais pas spécialement. C'est vrai, je ne le connais pas. Mais qui aurait envie de connaître un crétin pareil ? Quelqu'un d'aussi imbus de sa personne et d'aussi antipathique ne donne pas l'envie qu'on s'intéresse à lui le moins du monde. Pas une seule minute.

Au bout d'un moment à tourner en rond, perdus dans ce musée des horreurs, je décidai de céder ma place de « guide » à Edward. Vu qu'il n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre et de se moquer de mon manque de sens de l'orientation, on allait voir s'il se débrouillait si bien, lui.

« - C'est dommage, Swan, j'avais une superbe vue sur ton postérieur. Je n'avais jamais vraiment regardé la marchandise, mais il y a pas mal de chair là dessus. »

« - PARDON ? »

Le rouge me monta aux joues plus vite qu'il ne faut pour le dire.

« - Cesse, veux-tu._ Lui dis-je._ »

Ce type était vraiment bizarre. Des paroles murmurées à mon oreille, des petites allusions par-ci, par-là de temps à autres... Ou c'était un gros pervers, ou il se foutait bien de moi.

Alors, il se fout d'elle ou c'est un gros pervers ?:D

Ou rien du tout ...

Haha... Voilà, j'ai eu un peu de temps à moi aujourd'hui pour écrire !:)

Merci à vous pour vos reviews, vos ajouts en favoris et vos mises en alertes ! Ca motive quand même vachement fort !:O

La suite sûrement la semaine prochaine !

Xoxo !


	5. Chapter 5

**POV Edward** (vous l'attendiez PAS hein celui-là !:D)

Jamais je n'avais vu quelqu'un avec si peu de sens de l'orientation. Mais, il faut l'avouer, je m'amusais beaucoup. Et puis, j'avais une petite idée derrière la tête. Cette fille, bien que je ne la supporte pas, m'intriguait au plus haut point. Je suis sûr que si elle et moi n'étions pas en froid, nous nous entendrions bien. Même plutôt bien. Bien sûr, c'était un peu ma faute si elle était aussi agressive avec moi. Début d'année, je l'avais remballée d'une telle manière qu'elle n'avait plus voulu m'adresser la parole du tout. Et elle avait raison, quand j'étais décidé à faire ou ne pas faire quelque chose, j'étais extrêmement concluant.

Enfin bref, nous en étions à un point où ça faisait 3 fois qu'elle repassait au même endroit et moi, je la suivais sans rien dire matant juste comme il le fallait ses fesses. Elle m'avait demandé de prendre sa place de « meneuse » et j'avais très gentiment fait une remarque qui l'avait embarrassée vu la couleur qu'avaient prit ses joues. Elle avait d'abord parut offusquée, lançant un « PARDON ? » haut et strident qui me fit sourire largement de l'intérieur. Ensuite, elle avait demandé que « je cesse ».

J'avais donc reprit le chemin vers l'entrée sous son regard éberlué.

« - Non mais tu savais très bien où nous étions, en fait, Cullen ?_ Dit-elle, la voix un peu aiguë. _»

« - Bien sûr. »

J'aimais lui répondre simplement. La voir s'énerver était en fait très drôle et divertissant et je risquais de beaucoup m'amuser avec elle.

D'un coup, en regardant dehors, elle se stoppa net.

« - Qu'as-tu, encore ? T'as vu un vampire ? _Demandais-je ironiquement._ »

« - Ils ne sont plus là. »

« - Que.. Quoi ? »

« - Ils sont partis sans nous ! Et toi tu m'as laissé tourner pendant une heure entière alors que tu savais très bien où nous étions ! Et tu faisais semblant d'être perdu ! Mais t'as vraiment un problème dans ton cerveau, espèce d'imbécile. »

Ils étaient partis. Et mon plan marchait assez bien.

« - Si j'avais su que tu savais aligner autant de mots l'un à la suite de l'autre en une seule phrase et en si peu de temps, Swan, je ne t'aurais jamais dit de la fermer début d'année. »

« - Je rêve »

« - Un rêve éveillé d'être coincée ici avec moi ? »

« - Cauchemar. »

« - Hé ! »

« - Je vais aller appeler un taxi. »

« - Et si nous marchions ? »

« - MARCHER ? »

Soit elle avait peur de moi pour rester avec moi, soit elle était peu sportive. Je la connaissais maladroite car j'avais entendu parler beaucoup de ses exploits en sport, mais ce n'était pas une raison.

« - Je connais un raccourci à travers bois. _Lui dis-je_ . Et puis, as-tu de l'argent pour un taxi ? »

« - Cullen, file-moi ton portable. Il faut que j'appelle mon père pour qu'il vienne me chercher. »

« - Allez. On fera connaissance, comme ça. »

« - Ce n'est pas la première fois que tu me dis ça aujourd'hui. »

« - La preuve que j'en ai envie. »

Ça fait genre le mec qui s'attache, ça, non ? Envie de la connaître, oui. Parce qu'elle était belle, elle me paraissait intelligente et intéressante. Pas comme les autres. Mais je devais garder un certain contrôle sur moi-même et rester le Edward Cullen arrogant qu'elle connaissait.

Merci pour vos reviews, vos ajouts, pour tout. 3 Vous êtes formidables!

Il faut que vous sachiez que je ne me relis jamais. Je ne fais généralement pas beaucoup de fautes de français et je déteste me relire parce que sinon je rechange tout des tas et des tas de fois à en devenir dingue. Donc si quelque chose vous choque, vous perturbe, ou n'importe quoi niveau orthographe, faute de français, de structure de phrase, dites-le moi ! :D

xoxo! Manon-Rosa qui vous aime déjà et qui vous remercie!


	6. Chapter 6

Voilà un chapitre un peu plus long (on m'a suuuuuupplié presqu'à genoux pour que je fasse plus long, alors !)... je comptais poster hier soir mais ça n'allait pas ! Je ne sais pas si c'est mon pc, ma connexion ou le site, mais enfin voilà, maintenant c'est fait !

**Réponse au reviews anonymes :**

**Bells**, j'espère que la suite va te plaire alors! :D3

**nnaa**, voilà voilà ! :D

Je précise que les personnages sont à SM, que je ne fais que me servir d'eux pour vous régaler ;) Bonne lecture!

* * *

><p><strong>Pov Bella<strong>.

Envie de faire connaissance par-ci, envie de faire connaissance par-là. La barbe ! Et puis, un raccourci par les BOIS ? C'est quoi l'idée ? Un viol, une attaque, un meurtre ?

« - Tu comptes me tuer, Edward ? »

Il rit. D'un rire franc, sincère. Un rire qui me fit des frissons jusqu'au plus profond de mon être, un rire qui me fit trembler tout le long de la colonne vertébrale. Un rire chantant, mélodieux, beau.

« - Tu plaisantes, Isabella ? »

Mon prénom entier sonnait bien différemment dans sa bouche. Malgré ma presqu'haine pour lui, entendre sa voix résonner d'une telle manière me fit de l'effet. Plus que j'en désirais.

« - Non. Je préfère que tu m'appelles Bella, ou que tu ne m'appelles pas du tout. »

« - Mais si nous devons faire connaissance, je vais devoir t'appeler. »

« - Qui te dit que je veux te connaître, moi ? »

Je fis mine d'aller vers l'accueil afin d'appeler mon père pour qu'il vienne -nous- me chercher mais il me retint par le bras. Il avait un regard presque suppliant et amusé.

Et moi, faible femme, devant ces yeux, devant _SES_ yeux, je cédai.

« - D'accord. Je prends ce maudit raccourci avec toi. Mais si jamais il m'arrive quoi que ce soit, si jamais je tombe, si j'ai faim, si j'ai soif, si je fois faire pipi, si je suis fatiguée, tu devras faire face à toute la rage possible que j'ai en moi. Et ne me regarde plus jamais comme ça, ça m'énerve au plus haut point. »

« - Si je te perturbe tant, alors. »

Et il me refit un regard charmeur, cette fois-ci. Du coup, je détournai mon propre regard afin de ne pas rougir.

Il sortir de l'établissement et se dirigea sur la route juste en face. Pour traverser, il me tendit la main, accéléra un peu le pas afin que nous ne nous fassions pas écraser par une voiture qui passerait pas là. Ensemble, nous pénétrions dans les bois sombres et touffus. J'espérai ne pas attraper froid.

« - C'est en m'emmenant dans les bois que tu comptes mieux me connaître ? _Lui demandais-je, réalisant que j'étais en train de marcher avec un 'inconnu'._ »

« - Je veux tout savoir. Je vais te poser des questions. »

Des questions, nan mais vraiment. Premièrement, je suis dans les bois. Deuxièmement, je déteste les bois. Troisièmement, je suis dans les bois, que je déteste, avec un garçon qui veut me « connaître » parce que tout compte fait il a des remords et qui veut me poser des questions. Donc, tout va bien. Je devrais faire demi-tour et rentrer chez moi plutôt que de le suite.

Je jetai un rapide coup d'oeil derrière mon dos et m'aperçu qu'on s'était déjà pas mal enfoncé. Il ne me restait plus qu'à l'écouter, répondre sagement à ses questions et vu que avions prit un raccourci, ça devrait aller plus ou moins rapidement.

« - Je t'écoute, _lui dis-je avec un soupir._ »

« - Tu n'as pas l'air ravie d'être ici avec moi. Tu ne m'aimes pas beaucoup. »

Il avait les yeux moqueurs, rieurs.

« - Je me demande encore pourquoi j'ai accepté de te suivre, mais faire demi-tour pour essayer de retourner là-bas serait comme me suicider, alors je préfère te suivre. Et tu sais très bien ce que je pense de toi, je ne t'aime pas beaucoup, c'est vrai. Mais je ne te connais pas, tu l'as dit toi-même. »

« - Bien. Alors... Hm. Quel est ton prénom en entier ? »

« - Isabella Marie Swan. Mais appelle-moi Bella, vraiment. Je déteste qu'on m'appelle Isabella. Ça serait très mal prit si jamais tu osais m'appeler comme ça, d'accord ? »

« - D'accord. Pas de problème. »

Edward Cullen savait être courtois et poli, c'était nouveau ça ?

Sa question m'avait rendue curieuse, et je décidai de me prêter au jeu.

« - Et toi, ton nom ? »

Il sourit.

« Edward Anthony Cullen. Mais appelle moi Edward. Blablabla... _Se moqua-t-il._ »

« Hé, ne te moque pas de moi !_ Lui dis-je, _sinon je ne joue plus. »

« Très bien, Bella. »

« Merci, Edward. »

Tous les deux, nous étions très joueurs. Nous aimions nous charrier l'un l'autre.

« - Je continue. Quand doit-on fêter ton anniversaire ? »

« - Ho, non. Je déteste ça. Anniversaire veut dire fête, et je déteste les fêtes. Je n'aime pas recevoir de cadeaux. »

« - Je suis né le 20 juin. Je n'en fais pas une maladie et tu sais, recevoir un cadeau ce n'est pas si terrible que ça. Tu prends le paquet, tu le déballes, et tu es contente. Ou tu fais semblant... Tout dépend du cadeau. Un jour, j'ai reçu des baguettes de batterie à une vieille tante. Alors que je fais du piano... »

« - 13 septembre. »

« - Hé bien, ça tombe souvent un vendredi ? Parce qu'avec ta maladresse, je doute que tu restes en vie encore bien longtemps. »

« - Cullen, est-ce que tu ne pourrais pas t'empêcher d'être sarcastique le temps de traverser ces bois ? »

« - J'aime bien te charrier. Tu es drôle quand tu t'énerves, j'aurais du m'en rendre compte beaucoup plus tôt. _Dit-il. _Quelle est ta couleur préférée ? _Demanda-t-il ensuite._ »

Mais pourquoi voulait-il savoir tout cela ?

« - Le vert. Surtout le vert pomme, mais le vert est vraiment la couleur que je préfère. »

« - Vert ? Vraiment ? _Demanda-t-il, étonné._ »

« - Oui, pourquoi ? »

« - C'est rare une fille qui aime le vert. Les réponses classiques sont plutôt 'le rose, le violet, l'orange', mais pas le vert. En général, ce sont les garçons qui aiment le vert. »

« - Alors je suis un garçon. _Dis-je, en riant._ »

« - Tu es bien trop belle pour être un garçon ! C'est trop plein de défaut, un homme. Et tu n'as pas de défauts. »

« - Tu as l'air sur de toi. On ne se connait pas, tu l'as dit toi même. »

Notre conversation devenait bizarre. Je me devais de changer de sujet. Alors, à mon tour je lui posai une question. Et puis, j'aimais un peu jouer !

« - Alors, à moi de te poser une question ! Je peux ? »

Je vis qu'il avait esquissé un sourire en coin. C'est sûr que pour une qui trouvait ça bête d'avoir voulu jouer, je devais avoir l'air maligne à demander si je pouvais à mon tour lui poser une question.

« - Bien sûr. Je t'écoute. »

Et il me refit à nouveau un de ses magnifiques sourires.

« - As-tu une copine ? »

« - Non. »

« - Non ? »

« - Non. »

« - Hé bien ! Je pensais qu'Edward Cullen, le beau, le grand, le fort, l'intelligent Edward Cullen avait une copine. »

« - Hé bien non. »

Était-ce un sujet sensible ?

« - Tu n'aimes pas les filles ? _Demandais-je, curieuse maintenant de savoir._ »

« - Si, bien sûr que si, quelle question, Bella ! _S'écria-t-il._ »

« - Ha. Bon, bref. Je commence sérieusement à avoir mal aux pieds. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es perdu ? »

« - ... »

* * *

><p>Voilà ! La suite je ne sais quand (c'est bientôt les exams et j'ai pas super-super le temps d'écire, mais dès que j'ai cinq minutes j'écris ce qui m'est passé par la tête!). Dites-moi ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre ! :)<p>

xoxo! Manon-Rosa. 3


	7. Chapter 7

Hello hello !:D Me voilà avec un nouveau chapitre ... J'ai dur dur à écrire en ce moment (en plus la touche « é » de mon pc bug trop alors ça m'énerve :P). Bref, j'ai beaucoup moins de reviews, donc je ne sais pas si ma fiction plait moins ou je ne sais quoi... :D Mais sachez que ça ne me motive pas du tout de ne pas avoir de commentaires. ^^ Celles qui écrivent doivent me comprendre..

Bref ! Bonne lecture et merci quand même à celles qui me reviewent et celles qui en laisseront fin de ce chapitre ! (On se voit en bas, parce que bavarde comme je suis, j'aurai sûrement quelque chose à dire ! =D)

_**Pour rappel :**_

_« - Tu n'aimes pas les filles ? Demandais-je, curieuse maintenant de savoir. »_

_« - Si, bien sûr que si, quelle question, Bella ! S'écria-t-il. »_

_« - Ha. Bon, bref. Je commence sérieusement à avoir mal aux pieds. Tu ne crois pas que tu t'es perdu ? »_

_« - ... »_

« - Edward ? » _Demandais-je. _

« - Heu. C'est à dire que, en fait, je crois que je viens de me tromper de chemin. J'ai prit la mauvaise branche. »

« - Edward. Tu as prit la mauvaise branche ? Ça veut dire quoi, ça : **« J'ai prit la mauvaise branche »** ? Comment on peut arriver à prendre une branche ? »

« - C'est dingue comme tu débites vite tes paroles quand tu es stressée, toi. »

« - Je ne suis pas stressée, je suis PERDUE. ICI. AVEC TOI. »

Ma voix partait dans les aigus, et je devais me contrôler pour ne pas hurler à la mort.

« - Je plaisantais. Je voulais que tu stresses un peu. »

Et là, mon poing fût plus, beaucoup plus rapide que mes pensées.

« - Aïe ! » _Criais-je, fort. « _Mais bordel de bordel ! T'es con ou quoi ? »

« - Bella ! T'es dingue ? »

« - Tu m'as fait mal ! ». _Lui dis-je, en me tenant le point, repliée sur moi-même._

« - Mais tu m'as frappé ! ». _S'exclama-t-il, frustré._

Mais je ne sais pas dire s'il était frustré ou confus. C'est sûr, c'est moi qui l'avait frappé et c'est moi qui l'engueulait parce que je m'étais fait mal.

« - Oui, mais tu m'as fait une blague. »

« - Et ? Tu n'as pas d'humour ? » _Demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire._

« - Apparemment, ton humour et le mien n'ont rien avoir. » _Lui répondis-je sèchement_.

Nous continuâmes encore quelques minutes jusqu'à ce que je me rende compte que cela faisait au moins une heure et demie que nous marchions.

« - Edward ? »

Il sursauta légèrement, signe que nous n'avions pas ouvert la bouche depuis un grand moment.

« - Hm ? » Grommela-t-il.

« - T'avais pas dit que ça prendrait pas longtemps ? »

« - On tourne en rond, Bella. »

« - Pardon ? »

« - On tourne en rond. »

« - Pas ce pardon là. »

« - Ouais. »

« - Et pourquoi on tourne en rond, dis-moi ? »

« - Je ne savais pas comment te dire que je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu aurais trouvé ça contradictoire, ce matin on se hurlait dessus et maintenant je voudrais ça. Prends-moi pour un fou, j'en suis un. »

Voilà, c'est très court mais je n'ai vraiment pas le temps et je me suis dit que c'était mieux que rien. J'espère que ça vous plaît, parce que c'est écrit à la va-vite, je m'en veux un peu, mais si je n'écris pas je ne terminerai pas et je commencerai les autres choses que j'ai en tête ! Et je ne commence rien tant que je n'ai pas fini ce que j'aime commencé ! (Heureusement...:P)

Bref ! Xoxo !

À bientôt, j'écris dès que possible !

Manon-Rosa.


	8. Chapter 8

Merci pour vos reviews qui ont quand même été un peu plus nombreuses cette fois-ci ! :D Par contre je n'arrive pas à y répondre... :-/ Je ne sais pas comment ça se fait mais bon ! Je vous dis merci ici, c'est déjà ça ! Alors, on m'a dit que c'était bizarre qu'ils marchent alors que le trajet en car durait 4 heures... Ouais, c'est sûr. XD Mais c'est pour ça que c'est un RACCOURCI. :D Et ça reste tout de même une fiction, on imagine les choses. Et puis, personne n'est parfait, donc bref. :D

Sur ce, bonne lecture et encore merci pour les revieweuses!

Et merci à ma **Choul** d'amouuuuuuuur, la meilleure des meilleures de me lire : D

* * *

><p><em>« - Je ne savais pas comment te dire que je voudrais passer un peu de temps avec toi. Tu aurais trouvé ça contradictoire, ce matin on se hurlait dessus et maintenant je voudrais ça. Prends-moi pour un fou, j'en suis un. »<em>

Muette. Voilà ce que j'étais devenue à ses paroles. Mais qu'étais-je sensée répondre ? Une partie de moi était ravie de la situation. Je commençais à l'apprécier. Et l'autre partie, sûrement la plus réfléchie des deux, me disais de continuer mon agressivité légendaire envers lui. Mais que devais-je faire ? Il s'était traité lui-même de fou, mais moi aussi, j'allais y passer. On allait tous les deux se faire enfermer et là, il allait pouvoir en passer du temps avec moi ! La bonne blague.

« - D'accord, Bella. Je comprends, on va rentrer, et puis, les autres doivent s'inquiéter maintenant. C'est tout à fait normal. Je peux comprendre. »

Un flot de parole incessant sortait de sa petite bouche parfaite. S'il continuait ainsi, j'allais lui dire de se taire.

« - Tu sais, je pensais vraiment que tu étais une fille inintéressante. »

Oh que oui, j'allais réellement lui dire de la fermer. Parce qu'il allait dire des bêtises.

« - Mais aujourd'hui, même si c'était pas grand chose, hein. J'ai découvert que tu étais quelqu'un de bien. Et je m'en veux un peu de t'avoir agressé comme ça, en début d'année. »

Mais enfin ! Était-il nerveux à ce point ? Et voilà qu'il se tordait les mains dans tous les sens.

« - Ne ris pas de moi, Bella. Vraiment... Je suis un faible, face à toi, finalement. »

« - Te rends-tu comptes que tu dis un tas de conneries à la minutes, Edward ? _Demandais-je finalement, esquissant un petit sourire._ »

« - Il faut bien. »

« - Il faut bien ? _Répétais-je._ »

« - Oui, il faut bien. Tu es restée muette comme si je t'avais annoncé qu'on allait se marier... de force, bien sûr. »

« - Benêt ! »

Je lui assénais une légère frappe derrière la tête.

« - Écoute, Bella, je peux réellement te ramener chez toi, maintenant. J'aurais pu il y a déjà quelques temps, mais... Tu sais les raisons. »

« - Oui. Ramène-moi, c'est mieux. »

Je me détournai de lui, reprenant ma marche. Enfin... Essayant de reprendre ma marche.

« - Que... ? »

Edward m'avait attrapée par le bras. Il m'avait tournée face à lui, je lui faisais face. Il était grand. Il me dépassait d'au moins une tête. Ses yeux étaient ancrés aux miens intensément. J'ouvrais la bouche, voulant dire quelque chose, voulant poser des questions, mais la refermais aussitôt. Je répétai ce mouvement d'aller retour plusieurs fois. Et puis, sans que je puisse réagir, il posa délicatement et tendrement ses lèvres sur les miennes. Il fit ça doucement, comme pour attendre mon accord. Et bien sûr, il eut mon accord quand je commençai moi aussi à l'embrasser. Je ne pouvais faire que cela. Après tout, ne pouvait-on pas essayer ? Et d'un coup, alors que je commençais à m'emballer, accrochant mes mains dans ses cheveux, il stoppa net.

« - Je suis désolé, Bella. Je ne voulais pas te précipiter... Mais, enfin, tu vois, je... »

Trop, il parlait toujours trop. Alors, je le fis taire en reposant à mon tour mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et infiniment, nous avons recommencé. Un nombre indéfinissable de fois. Et nous sommes ensuite rentrés. Il est venu avec moi, chez moi. Et le week-end d'après, nous avons été chez lui. Nous avons fait connaissance, encore plus que ce qu'il ne voulait.

10 ans plus tard.

**POV Edward.**

Qui aurait pensé, très sérieusement, que nous en serions là aujourd'hui ? Avec un travail, un très bon travail chacun. Je suis architecte, j'ai ma propre boîte qui marche très, trop, bien. Bella tient une boulangerie spécialisée dans les gâteaux de fêtes. Qui marche beaucoup trop bien... Nous avons deux enfants, une petite Lou, portrait craché de Bella, avec de longs cheveux bruns et de grands yeux bruns et un petit garçon, Paco, mon propre portrait. Tout va bien entre nous. Notre famille semble être la famille parfaite, nos enfants sont bien élevés et ont d'excellents résultats à l'école. La vie est belle...

* * *

><p>Et voilà, c'est la fin. Ouais... REVIEWS ?<p>

En fait, j'ai d'autres idées et là, j'avais plus d'idées ! Et à part les faire s'embrasser, ben... Rien d'autre, quoi. ^^ Donc voilà, on se retrouve bientôt pour une Nouvelle Fiction avec une idée qui va vous surprendre je crois... Certaines ne vont pas aimer ! ^^

XOXO ! Et merciiiiiiiiiii pour tout !

Manon-Rosa qui vous aiiiiiiiiiiiime. :D D'office!


End file.
